


good for you

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rimming, improper use of TTK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tim can sometimes be a little shit, but Kon has gotten pretty good at reading his moods. Besides, they both kind of like it.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 3
Kudos: 148
Collections: Anonymous





	good for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acidulication](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidulication/gifts), [kiwi37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi37/gifts).



> This is nothing but porn. You won't find any plot here.
> 
> Shoutout to Nostra and Sage for egging this fic on. <3
> 
> All characters here are over the age of 18 and are adults with day jobs (and night jobs). They are also very horny. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Cradling his groceries against his chest, Kon nudges the apartment door open with his hip. “Honey, I’m home!” he calls as he uses just a touch of TTK to close the door behind himself.

Tim snorts and shuts his laptop, peeling himself off the couch. The movement is unfairly graceful but the illusion of his near-otherworldly, collected grace is ruined by how half of Tim’s hair is sticking up from what must have been a post-meeting nap.

“How was work?” Tim asks, rising up onto his tiptoes to kiss Kon. There’s characteristic brightness in his eyes that Kon typically associates with explosions or elaborate schemes that shouldn’t work but somehow do. The apartment doesn’t smell like smoke, but that just leaves more options.

He lets Tim take one of the grocery bags from his arms and kicks off his shoes before following Tim into the kitchen, where he’s already started putting away groceries. “It was good,” Kon replies as he stows a carton of eggs in the fridge. “Pretty uneventful. One of our clients brought us pizza, though, so that was nice.”

Nodding absently, Tim climbs onto the countertop so he can shove a box of granola bars onto the top shelf of the cabinet. After he finishes stowing the last of the groceries in the fridge, Kon huffs a laugh and slides his hands around Tim’s waist so he can gently pick him up and set him back down on the ground.

“Was it the guy with the fancy paint job on his motorcycle? The galaxy one?”

“Yep, that’s the one.”

Tim twists in Kon’s hands to face him. “You know,” he says casually, sliding a hand up Kon’s chest, “I happen to know a guy with fancy motorcycles.”

Kon raises an eyebrow. “Oh, do you?”

Instead of verbally replying, Tim hums and slides a hand into Kon’s hair so he can pull him down into a kiss. It stays chaste for about two seconds and then Tim opens his mouth and slides one hand up Kon’s back and pulls lightly at his hair and, well. Kon might be half Kryptonian, but he’s only half human. If his very attractive boyfriend wants to make out with him in the middle of their kitchen, then Kon is very happy to comply.

His hands drift down to Tim’s hips as Kon lets him guide the kiss. It’s warm and wet and turns Kon’s blood into something golden and molten, singing in his veins. Judging by the rapid beat of Tim’s heart, he’s experiencing a similar effect.

Kon bites Tim’s lower lip with just a hint of teeth and Tim responds by hooking his leg around Kon’s thigh. Hm. With the ease of practice, Kon slips his hands under Tim’s thighs and lifts him effortlessly. Tim makes a pleased sound against Kon’s mouth and immediately wraps his legs around Kon’s waist as he sets him down on the kitchen counter.

Sliding his hands up Tim’s torso, Kon lets them slip under the hem of Tim’s t-shirt. He’s rewarded by Tim wriggling even closer to him so their chests are flush. Like this, Kon can feel every inhale and exhale, can hear the thunderous rush of Tim’s heart. It’s almost as if… hm.

Kon leans down to leave a wet, open-mouthed kiss on Tim’s neck before he pulls away enough to say, “You’re horny, aren’t you?”

Tim grins even as the tips of his ears flush. “Perhaps. Why do you ask?”

He shrugs and lets one hand drift up under Tim’s shirt to his chest. “You’re in one of your moods.”

“I don’t have moods. I-- oh, fuck, do that again?”

Kon complies, rubbing his thumb over Tim’s nipple again. “I mean, you kinda do.”

Tim makes a face but doesn’t bother protesting, especially when Kon repeats the motion once more. Smiling faintly, Kon leans forward to mouth a trail of kisses down to Tim’s collarbone. By the time he draws away again, Tim is starting to breathe heavily and Kon can feel Tim’s cock pressing into his stomach, more a little hard.

“Bedroom?” Tim asks hopefully.

Making a show of rolling his eyes, Kon scoops Tim up tosses him over one shoulder. Tim laughs all the way to the bedroom, where Kon unceremoniously drops him onto the middle of their bed.

Grinning up at Kon, Tim bats his eyelashes. “Hi there, handsome. Come here often?”

“Oh my god, why are you like this,” Kon mutters before leaning in to kiss Tim before he can say any other ridiculous things.

Giggling into the kiss, Tim tugs insistently at Kon’s shirt before he finally gives in and shucks his shirt. It ends up somewhere across the room, but Kon doesn’t bother glancing over to figure out where it went. Instead, he settles down so he’s straddling Tim’s thighs.

“You’re incorrigible,” Kon informs him. “Terrible, horrible, unrepentant--”

“Don’t forget very sexy,” Tim chimes in.

Shaking his head, Kon lets out a dramatic sigh. “What am I going to do with you?”

Tim wiggles his hips as best he can while Kon is essentially sitting on him. “I can think of lot of things you could do with me. Do you need suggestions?”

His hand slides down from Kon’s waist to palm at the front of his jeans and-- okay, Kon just spent however long making out with Tim, of course he’s getting hard. He makes a totally dignified noise that’s somewhere between a whimper and a moan before he collects both of Tim’s wrists and presses them into the mattress above his head.

“You’re a little shit,” Kon tells him as he uses his TTK to hold Tim’s wrists down so he free up his hands to peel off Tim’s shirt.

Tim just sticks his tongue out as his shirt goes sailing in the general direction of the hamper. He doesn’t bother testing the TTK’s hold on his wrists and instead tries to lift his hips to grind against Kon.

Raising one eyebrow, Kon pins Tim’s hips down with one hand. “Behave yourself,” he warns lightly.

“Sorry, I don’t know what that is. Is ‘behaving yourself’ a type of fruit?”

“If you don’t know how to behave yourself then I guess we’ll just have to teach you.”

“You’re welcome to try,” Tim replies cheerfully.

In response, Kon rolls his eyes before easily flipping Tim over so he’s lying face down on the mattress. He loosens his TTK’s grip on Tim’s wrists long enough for him to get them into a comfortable position above his head before Kon’s TTK holds them in place once more.

Tim turns his head so his cheek is pressed into the bed and he can peer up at Kon with one sparkling eye. “You seem like you have plans.”

“Mmm, something like that.” Kon hooks his hands under Tim’s hips and lifts them up so Tim’s on his knees with his ass in the air. This time, Tim is pliant under his hands-- he’s probably curious about what Kon is planning.

Instead of letting go like Tim is likely expecting, Kon holds onto his hips and grinds against Tim’s ass. He’s wearing his jeans and Tim is still in his sweatpants, so it’s not as good as the feeling of skin against skin, but the pressure is better than nothing. Kon groans and beneath him, Tim whines a little and pushes his ass back against Kon. He lets Kon grind on him for a bit, or at least until Kon’s mostly hard and Tim starts squirming.

“Conner,” Tim says, voice edging dangerously towards a whine. “Just fuck me already.”

Humming, Kon runs his hands over the waistband of Tim’s sweatpants. “Soon,” he promises. “Want these off?”

“Yeah,” Tim replies, leaning back into Kon’s hands.

“What’s the magic word?”

Groaning in frustration, Tim closes his eyes momentarily. “Please,” he says after a moment.

“Good boy,” Kon praises, enjoying the way Tim shivers. He kisses the small of his back before pulling Tim’s sweatpants and boxes down. They join their shirts somewhere in the vicinity of the corner of the room, but Kon doesn’t bother to check. After all, he has much more important things to take care of.

Tim is clearly hard and Kon takes a moment to run a hand lightly down his cock, eliciting a moan. “Come on, Kon, please--” he begs, but Kon cuts him off by heaving one of Tim’s thighs over his shoulder and getting to work.

Eating out Tim’s ass certainly does a good job at demolishing his ability to make coherent sentences. As soon as Kon presses a light kiss just above his hole, Tim sucks in a sharp gasp. It doesn’t take long for him to start babbling a stream of mostly disjointed words, but _Conner_ and _Kon_ and _please_ make multiple appearances. Kon flicks his tongue inside and Tim makes a strangled sound before dropping his head so his forehead is pressed against the mattress.

It’s easy for Kon to fall into a pattern of licking and squeezing Tim’s thighs and listening to his moans and the rapid beat of his heart. When Tim’s heartbeat gets a little too fast and his thighs start to quiver, Kon finally draws back and wipes the spit from his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Holy shit,” Tim breathes, eyes wide.

Kon laughs and rubs one hand down Tim’s thigh reassuringly before he stands up. He lets his TTK wind around Tim, keeping him on his knees with his head pressed against the mattress. Upon standing up, Kon’s erection strains painfully against his jeans, but he forces himself to ignore it and focus on digging through the nightstand for lube. Luckily, it’s near the top-- thank you, Tim’s ridiculous bat planning skills-- but he still spends a few seconds pretending to look just to make Tim squirm a little.

At last, Kon grabs the lube and sets it on the bed before wasting no time in taking off his pants and underwear. He settles back down behind Tim, who seems to have used the brief break to regain some of his ability to talk, and rests one hand on his ass as he fumbles with the lube.

“Was that all you’ve got?” Tim taunts breathlessly.

Kon lightly smacks his ass-- not enough to hurt, just enough to lightly sting. Beneath him, Tim moans and Kon uses the opportunity to open the bottle of lube. As he starts lubing up Tim’s ass, Tim lets out a long sigh and finally settles down. At this point, Kon’s TTK is doing most of the work to hold Tim up, but neither of them really mind.

“How are you doing up there?” Kon asks casually as he circles one finger around Tim’s hole.

Tim whimpers and it takes a moment before he hoarsely replies, “Good.”

“I’ll bet.” Nodding, Kon slides one finger into Tim and starts the methodical process of opening him up. “You’re going to look so good with my cock in you.”

“Fuck,” Tim whispers with just a hint of a whine in his voice.

“You always look so pretty when you’re taking it,” Kon continues casually as he adds another finger, though he has to fight to keep the strain from showing in his voice. He’s so hard that his dick is throbbing with each heartbeat, but he’s got to make sure that Tim is prepared first. “The noises you make… fuck. I just wish you could see yourself.”

His earlier work with his tongue loosened Tim up enough that with a little time and patience, Kon can add a third finger. “You know, I bet we could figure out some way for you to see what you look like when we fuck. Maybe I should fuck you in front of a mirror so you can see how well you take me.”

Kon fingers Tim a little more before adding, “Oh, or you could set up cameras to film yourself. You could watch yourself get fucked as many times as you want. What do you think?”

Tim makes an incoherent noise in reply.

“We can talk about it later,” Kon agrees easily and withdraws his fingers from Tim, eliciting a whine. “Sorry, sweetheart. Not much longer now,” he soothes before lubing himself up. His hands are shaking with how badly he wants this, but Kon forces himself to gently rest one hand on Tim’s hip before lining himself up and slowly sliding in.

He makes sure to take his time, to listen to the way that Tim swears under his breath. Thanks to all of the time they spent preparing him, Kon goes in easily.

When his cock is sheathed to the hilt, Kon pauses and absently presses a kiss to Tim’s shoulderblades. “Good?”

Tim lets out a ragged breath and nods, shifting his hips slightly. “Yeah.”

Kon kisses Tim’s back again before he adjusts his hold on his hips and slides out before fucking in again. This time, Tim curls his fingers in the sheets above his head as Kon builds his rhythm to the sound of skin against skin and Tim’s stuttering moans.

“You’re-- so good--” Kon pants, fingers digging into Tim’s hips in a way that will definitely leave those hand-shaped bruises that Tim is so inordinately fond of.

“Conner,” Tim whines and presses his hips back into Kon in return.

As they continue, Tim’s moans grow even more ragged and his heart rate begins to climb. Right as Tim seems like he’s about to start shaking, Kon pulls out. Tim twists his head around enough to half-heartedly glare at him, but Kon just pats his thigh.

“You’re not coming until I do,” he informs Tim and privately enjoys the way that Tim’s heartbeat spikes.

Tim makes a face before dropping his sweaty forehead so it’s resting against the mattress. “Fuck you.”

“Maybe next time,” Kon replies with false serenity despite how his cock is painfully hard and he’s really like nothing better than to come right fucking now.

He wants until Tim’s no longer quite so close to the edge before Kon sinks into him again. They repeat the same process two more times. Each time, Tim grows progressively less composed until he’s only capable of one-word retorts. The downside of this technique is that Kon is also falling apart, but he just has to be more put together than Tim, which isn’t very difficult.

“Kon,” Tim whines the third time it happens.

“Shh, I know, I’ve got you.” Kon lets out a broken sigh and strokes Tim’s side until he’s no longer as close to coming. “I’m close, babe, it won’t be much longer now.”

Tim makes a noise that’s a cross between a moan and a mewl as Kon slides back in and picks up the pace once more. It wasn’t a lie-- the pool of heat in his gut is hot and molten and tension thrums throughout his whole body. His entire body is a string tied so tightly that it’s ready to snap.

“Fuck.” Kon’s grip on Tim’s hips tightens minutely and his thrusts grow more erratic. “Tim, shit-- I’m gonna--”

A few more thrusts, and then electricity lances down Kon’s spine. The wave spreads throughout his body, and then his vision whites out and Kon is coming hard. He fucks Tim through it before taking a moment to nearly collapse, sweaty cheek pressed against Tim’s back.

“Conner, Kon, please,” Tim pleads. “Please, I need-- I’m--”

Kon forces himself to straighten up with muscles that have turned to jelly. “I know, baby, I know. I’m gonna take care of you,” he rasps.

Tim makes a disappointed noise when Kon pulls out, but the disappointment quickly fades as Kon lowers his mouth to Tim’s ass and--

“Fuck,” Tim hisses as soon as Kon’s tongue touches him. He doesn’t waste time in wrapping a hand around Tim’s dick while he holds his hips steady with the other, keeping Tim right where he wants him.

Kon holds Tim in place and keeps steadily working on his ass and dick as Tim moans and writhes against him. It doesn’t take long before Tim’s heartbeat begins its telltale climb again, but this time, Kon doesn’t pull back. He maintains the same brutally methodical pace even as Tim’s thighs nearly buckle, forcing Kon’s TTK to support him.

“Please,” Tim cries, fingers twisting and untwisting in the sheets, “Kon, fuck, please, please--”

Kon drags his thumb over the head of Tim’s cock the way he likes it, and then Tim comes with a shout. The sound of Tim coming is one of Kon’s favorites, and he works him through it until Tim’s shuddering has subsided into tiny twitches. Kon releases his TTK’s hold on Tim and gently lowers him to the mattress, setting him down on his back.

“You did so good,” Kon murmurs as he leans over to grab a clean washcloth from the nightstand. He carefully wipes the mess of cum off Tim’s stomach and cleans him up before tossing the washcloth into the hamper and flopping down next to Tim.

Tim makes a noise and drops his head onto Kon’s shoulder, letting out a contented sigh as Kon wraps an arm around his waist and kisses the top of his head.

“Holy shit,” he breathes after he seems to have regained his ability to speak.

Kon hums and sweeps his thumb over an old scar on Tim’s ribs. “Want me to get you anything?”

Weakly shaking his head, Tim wriggles closer to Kon. “Don’t you dare move.” After a pause, he adds, “And maybe talk about the camera thing some more once my brain is back online.”

“Sounds good,” Kon agrees easily, pressing a kiss into Tim’s hairline. “I don’t think I’m physically capable of moving right now.”

“Oh, good,” Tim replies, pleased, before he burrows into Kon’s shoulder. Kon is all too happy to let Tim stay there, comfortable and warm, with the sound of their heartbeats echoing in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for embarking on this horny journey! <3


End file.
